Falling for a grace
by Bizzy777
Summary: Edward Cullen was a monster in his mind. he did not deserve love. But he finds himself falling for an angel on earth. iroicnally her last name is just what he needed in his life. Grace. yes the monster yeilds at the feet of a grace.  E x oc, jacob x oc
1. Chapter 1

The entire student body of forks high school watched as a strange red VW Bug pulled into the parking lot.

As the driver of the car stepped out the buzzing started. Forks high had a new kid.

The new kid was a girl. Her long white blonde hair reflected the little sunlight that was peeking through the clouds.

As she looked up from collecting her book bags those close to her gasped at her purple eyes.

What they couldn't see was that they held bright blue flecks around the irises.

As the new girl walked into the school the male population of the school looked on moth agape as her almost white hair flew behind her and her unusually long eyelashes covered all but a peek of her astonishing violet eyes.

Edwards pov

As I walked into school I noticed that the thoughts of all of the students were on a new student.

So far all I had gathered was that she was unnatural looking according to the girls, and a smoking angel according to the guys.

I didn't think to much on it. However 15 minutes into class the door opened and in walked the most stunning mortal I had ever seen.

Her violet eyes scanned the room once before settling on the teacher. I watched as the teacher cleared his throat before asking her to introduce herself.

She faced the class and stated in the most bell like voice I had ever heard, " my name is Hannahbell Grace" the name fit her very well.

Her bell like voice, her graceful movements. I was entranced and she hadn't even said hello to me.


	2. Chapter 2 No thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters. The only person I can take credit for is hannahbell.

Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2: No thank you.

Hannahbell's POV

After I had introduced myself to the class I took the only open seat which happened to be next tot the most gorgeous man I had ever seen which is saying a lot because in my family gorgeous men are an everyday occurrence.

As I set down my thinks and turned to say hello I was bombarded with the sense that someone was trying to get into my mind.

Being what I was a had a strong mental shield that just came naturally, but it had never been pushed as much as it was being now. I was surprised I followed the thread of energy from the attack and was surprised to see that the beautiful boy next to me was the one pushing my shields so hard.

He looked as surprised as I did. I assume he was not used to people blocking him. That wouldn't surprise me I had never come across one with mind reading abilities as strong as him at least no human.

And his scent. It was sweet with a hint of well he kind of smelled like candy and embalming fluid.

He had peaked my curiosity. " hello" I said in my sweetest voice " I'm hannahbell" " I know" he replied with an amused look on his face. " you just introduced yourself to the class."

I pushed down my embarrassment and replied with a sweet giggle and a" I know but I have always believed in giving a personal introduction when meeting someone new." He gave me a lopsided grin " in that case" he replied " I'm Edward, Edward Cullen it's nice to meet you Hannahbell"

I smiled back" Ditto" as I was about to ask him about the assignment as I had missed the beginning of class, a very cocky voice called out my name. well sort of a shout of " hey! New girl!" and I turned around to be met with a pair of watery blue eyes fixed into a baby round face topped with annoyingly blonde hair.

" My name is Hannahbell actually. Not new girl. What can I do for you?" the cocky blonde gave me an equally cocky grin. " Hannahbell eh? Pretty name for a pretty lady. I was wondering if you wanted to join me at lunch."

I gave him my nicest smile and said in my nicest voice " No thank you" I assume by the shocked look on his face he wasn't used to this kind of response but I shrugged it off and turned around.

I was much more interested in getting to know Edward than making friends who only liked me because I was new.

Edward POV

As Hannahbell politely told Mike Newton " No thank you" it was all I could do to keep from laughing. The shocked look on his face was priceless and the way Hannahbell just turned around and dismissed him brightened my gray day.

Every girl in the school fell all over mike. The number of girls who had rejected him could be counted on one hand.

But this new student just rejected him then dismissed him without a second glance. Yes I definitely liked this Hannahbell Grace.

While Mike had been distracting her I took the chance to study her. She was beautiful yes but there was more.

First of all I could not read her mind. That had never happened to me before. And what shocked me the most was that she seemed to know I was trying to read her mind. But that wasn't possible was it?

And her scent. Most humans smell appealing but have a earthy scent like dirt. But Hannahbell smelled, the only word to describe it would be pure. She smelled pure. Like soap and sunshine, Fresh rain and wildflowers, like a summer breeze and new snow. It was refreshing and warming and to my surprise not at all tempting.

I had no desire to tilt her head and sink my teeth into her neck. To I wanted to draw he close and bury my nose in her hair.

Something was different about Hannahbell Grace and I wanted to find out what.

No I NEEDED to find out what, because for once I was feeling….. alive.


End file.
